It'll All Be All Right In The End
by aquamarineangel1
Summary: The trio are at their last year at hogwarts. Ron and hermione are finally together but now that ron and harry are going away will ron and hermione's relationship survive?


IT'LL ALL BE ALL RIGHT IN THE END.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION  
  
Hermione Granger lay on her stomach under a big, leafy tree. It was a warm, bright summer's day, and she had open in front of her a copy of 'Hogwart's a History'. It was the last day of school and due to the wonderful weather the pupils had been let out early. Most of the school was around the lake, either sun bathing or swimming.  
  
She looked around her at the happy faces of her fellow seventh years. And smiled to herself. Her life was better than it had ever been before.  
  
She had been made head girl and to everybody's surprise the head boy had been Draco Malfoy. Of all the people in the year group he had probably changed the most. She thought to herself as a squealing Ginny Weasley ran past being chased by Colin Creevy.  
  
Draco had turned against the dark lord in his 6th year and risked his life being a spy, like professor Snape. True, he was still an arrogant git and his favourite past time was still annoying Ron, he had proved himself worthy of their friendship.  
  
She was broken out of her reverie by two shadows blocking out her sunlight. She looked up into the grinning faces of her best friend, and her boyfriend of 2 years.  
  
"Hey Mione." Harry said as he sat down on her left. She sat up and gave him a smile.  
  
"Hello Harry. Not playing quidditch with the others?"  
  
"Nope giving it a miss......" he replied distractedly.  
  
"Hello beautiful." Said her grinning red haired boyfriend.  
  
"Hello Ronald." She replied and turned back to her book with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey! Don't I get a proper greeting?"  
  
"I said hello"  
  
"I meant a kiss"  
  
"But you said ...  
  
Hermione was cut off by Ron's lips on hers. She dropped her book and brought her hand around his neck.  
  
"Oh yuck! Come on guys. What have I told you about snogging in front of me?" a disgusted Harry replied turning away.  
  
Hermione broke away from Ron laughing and poked her tongue out at him. Ron laughter was interrupted by a large, red, cold water filled balloon that had fallen on his head. Hermione and Harry stared at Ron then at each other and burst into laughter. Ron remained seated with a look of shock on his face.  
  
In the distance, near the lake the hysterical laughter of the other hogwarts pupils could be heard. And there was Ginny Weasley with her wand out. She had levitated the water balloon to fall on Ron's head. Ron broke out of his shocked state and started chasing after his younger sister.  
  
Harry and Hermione remained laughing on the ground. Hermione turned to harry and saw him smiling sadly; she followed his gaze, which lead to the youngest Weasley.  
  
"When are you going to tell her Harry?" she said  
  
"Um. let me think about this..... How about.never.."he replied still looking at Ginny.  
  
"Why not?.....And you can't use Voldemort as an excuse any more either."  
  
"Herm..I ...."  
  
"You what...?"  
  
"She deserves better..."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!! Harry James Potter I think you have definitely been cursed one to many times! She is in love with you, just like you are with her!" she burst out so angrily that harry stared at her.  
  
"Sorry harry. It's just I hate seeing both of you so unhappy. She a popular girl harry. If you don't ask her someone might get there before you."  
  
"I know Herm. I know" he replied sadly looking again at Ginny who was being tickled mercilessly by Ron.  
  
"You wanna go for a swim?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"No thank you. I was quite happy just reading my book in peace until you two prats who live to annoy me, came along and disturbed me." She replied looking at him, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"You know you love us really Mione" he said cheekily giving her a kiss on the cheek before running off towards the lake and joined Ron in chasing Ginny, who had managed to escape Ron's tickling.  
  
Hermione looked at them and smiled, they had been through so much together she couldn't imagine life without them. She remembered the fear she felt when she thought she had lost them both during their battle with Voldemort. That one night had changed their lives forever. They manage to defeat him at the beginning of their seventh year, when he had attacked Hogwarts.  
  
'Our lives are finally back to normal, about time to' she thought to herself. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Ron sit down beside her.  
  
"Hello beautiful....sickle for your thoughts" he said to her.  
  
Hermione turned and stared into the cerulean eyes of her boyfriend. She replied him with a peck on the lips. Ron looked at her in a slight shock.  
  
"What was that for?...Not that I'm complaining or anything" he added slyly.  
  
"Just for being you." She replied snuggling into him.  
  
He put his arm around her and smiled. "You're insane ....you know that?"  
  
"But of course. I'm going out with you aren't I"  
  
"Hey."  
  
Hermione merely laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think they'll ever get together?"  
  
"Who?" Ron asked resting his head on hers.  
  
"Harry and Ginny.." She replied looking at the lake where Ginny was currently being thrown into the lake by harry. She hit the water screaming. While harry stood doubling over with laughter. He didn't see Ginny's hand coming out of the water to pull him in and before he knew what was happening he had hit the water with a loud splash.  
  
"I dunno...but if he better not ever hurt her. I would hate to have to kill him"  
  
"Ron...you know Harry better than that."  
  
She waited for a reply but when she didn't get one she looked up at him.  
  
"Ron?...Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Because I love you and you are beautiful."  
  
She smiled at him and resumed her original position. She was going to miss him terribly when he and harry went away for auror training. 'Not that they need it. They've been through more than most aurors already' she though wryly to herself.  
  
"Ron...."  
  
"Yeah?" the gryfinndor quidditch captain and keeper replied sleepily.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much..."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"When you and harry go away for auror training" she said her voice cracking. She blinked furiously trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"Oh.hey Mione...don't cry..hey come here" he said gently, pulling her into a hug and brushed away her tears  
  
"It's only going to be for a couple of years! And we'll still see each other." He replied soothingly.  
  
"I know...But what if you meet someone else and you completely forget about me" she sobbed into his shoulder. She pulled away when she heard his laughter.  
  
"Why are you laughing...it is not a laughing matter!"  
  
"Is that what you're worried about? Herm listen to me....I love you..there is no way I can forget about you...No one can compare with you okay? No one has your eyes or your smile"  
  
She gave him a small smile and gave him a deep, long lingering kiss.  
  
"Well isn't this kiss Ron a lot day!" he said slightly dazed  
  
She laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"There's my girl" Ron said and wrapped his hand around her waist.  
  
"Ron..I love you to" Hermione said gazing up at him.  
  
"I'm glad," he said pulling her into a kiss ignoring the whistles and catcalls of their fellow students.  
  
Hermione though happily to herself as Ron kissed her; he was right about what he said on the night that they had fought Voldemort: " It'll all be all right in the end"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: whew!...Finally..I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I love r/hr pairings!!!!!! I know this doesn't really give much about the others characters but the other chapters will. If you would like to see any other pairing in the story please review and tell me!  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease with sugar on top review! It would make my day and determine the future of this story! Suggestions to improve the story are most welcome so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeseeeeeee Review! Review! Review!  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
Hugs n kisses,  
  
Aquamarineangel ^_^  
Disclaimer: * sigh * no I don't own harry potter...must you keep rubbing it in??!! (Runs off sobbing) 5 minutes later.I'm okay now...please press that little button and leave 1 or 2 lines!!! 


End file.
